¡Captúrame!
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: El detective Arnold P. Shortman tiene un caso difícil de resolver, lleva tiempo detrás de la peligrosa ladrona Miss G quien deja en cada escena del crimen un poema que a él aun le resulta imposible descifrar. ¿Cómo logrará capturarla si parece que ella ha atrapado su corazón? En este último atraco algo distinto pasará.


.

¡Captúrame!

.

.

.

.

.

La noche oscura se ilumina por las múltiples conexiones lumínicas del gran edificio. Los policías corren en múltiples direcciones, la alarma de robo se ha encendido y las cámaras de seguridad han mostrado una figura femenina correr por los pasillos.

El frío cala los huesos, el invierno ha llegado a Estados Unidos sin compasión y los policías tienen sus extremidades entumidas, que al correr la dificultad es elevada. Se trata de otro robo, esta vez a una gran empresa que tiene dentro de sus puertas una caja de seguridad privada, los dueños no explican más sobre el tema.

Y entre el bullicio una figura se alza liderando el equipo, es ágil y persistente. La organización es grande y hay mil lugares para escabullirse, pero por fuera el FBI tiene todo controlado, debería ser tan fácil como capturar un ratón en su propia jaula.

Pero él sabe que no es tan fácil. Lleva años persiguiendo a Miss G, una experimentada ladrona que había puesto de cabeza a la seguridad privada de muchas empresas, a la misma policía estatal y ahora a ellos, el FBI.

Arnold P. Shortman es el detective a cargo de capturarla, a sus 27 años la agilidad es junto a su mente sagaz las cualidades que le permitían ser uno de los jóvenes más prometedores de una agencia de reconocimiento internacional.

Y aún de esa forma no era capaz de atraparla. Las salidas están bloqueadas y sabe que si ella escapa lo hará por tierra o bajo ella. Comienza a deducir todas las posibilidades de escape pero al no conocer el interior del edificio las conjeturas se le complican.

— Seguro escapará por las alcantarillas — sostiene su compañero, un moreno afroamericano — guiaré a los chicos para allá, no podemos dejar que escape.

Al rubio de Arnold el tiempo de reacción no le ayuda, cuando por fin deduce por donde saldrá su propia guardia está lejos. Era obvio que no saldría por las alcantarillas, Miss G tenía mucho más estilo.

Corre hacia las oficinas de los 3 pisos debajo de donde se ocultaba la caja fuerte que había robado, escucha risas apenas entra en el gran espacio.

— ¡Parece que esta vez has logrado pensar más rápido Cabeza de Balón!

La voz suena desde el baño de damas al otro extremo de donde él se encuentra, saca su arma, una Glock 18 en perfectas condiciones, él no era un hombre a favor de la violencia pero si esta tenía que usarse con fines de justicia no había opción.

— ¡Tengo un nombre Miss G! Así como tú debes tener el tuyo, tardé un poco pero todo tuvo sentido _"Y a 3 escalones de la verdad se encuentra el tesoro, ese en forma de llave que huele a libertad"_ Te referías a los 3 pisos de donde robaste.

Él camina apresurado pero con cuidado hacia los cubículos del baño, tiene que entretenerla si espera esta vez ser capaz de capturarla. Cada nuevo robo ella deja un poema, y en esas letras da pistas de su próximo crimen, Arnold intenta descifrar con más certeza los juegos de palabras y recursos lingüísticos de la chica.

— ¡Error!

La voz de ella suena con risa y simpatía, odia que jueguen con él por lo que empuja la puerta con fuerza mientras apunta, pero en esos baños no hay nadie. Solo una nota y un intercomunicador. Shortman aprieta los dientes mientras guarda la pistola en el cinturón montable de su pantalón negro.

— Entonces la llave de la libertad no es el dinero— suspira él mientras toma la hoja, un nuevo poema firmado con tinta púrpura es lo único que vuelve a quedarle de esa mujer — Eres muy inteligente Miss G, no entiendo que hace una persona como tú llevando una vida delictiva. Deberías dejar esto.

— ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? No camarón con pelos, tengo cosas que debo proteger.

Arnold presta atención al poema y a la voz, escucha un fondo hueco y sabe que ella sigue en el edificio. Lee el poema con rapidez, algo tiene que indicarle dónde está.

— Si me pidieras ayuda lo haría Miss G.

Arnold toma el intercomunicador y comienza a bajar las escaleras, su cabeza sigue dando vueltas ¿Dónde podría estar? Repasa las líneas del poema anterior que leyó tantas veces que su mente grabó _"Mis sentimientos encadenados a la misma zona de donde seguros están, son sólidos y duraderos pero tienen un grillete que no les permite gritar"_

— ¡No bromees conmigo! Si quieres un ascenso solo debes capturarme y dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón.

El rubio se detiene en seco. ¡La caja fuerte! _"Visible e invisible, las formas de escapar son las mismas que las formas del amor, en el lugar menos pensado es donde debes esperar"_

Gira sobre sus pasos y comienza la carrera hacia el último piso, donde la caja fuerte se encontraba abierta y robada, el mismo lugar donde todos los policías revisaron y no encontraron nada, dejando la zona sin vigilancia.

— ¿Por qué no escapas en lugar de tenerme persiguiéndote?

Las piernas del detective más joven y perspicaz tiemblan, pero no es por la carrera, no es porque puede estar viendo el caso que lo llevará a la fama, sino porque por fin la tiene frente a él. Después de tiempo jugando a la cacería…

Su silueta femenina entallada en el traje negro le parece sensual, pero ella está de espaldas con una máscara que le cubre la cabeza, ¿Qué si se resiste y tiene que dispararle? ¿Qué si lo mata ahí? Miss G tiene que ser interrogada pues las sumas de dinero que ha extraído de forma ilícita pueden ser el sustento de un grupo terrorista que de forma reciente ha vuelto loco al país.

— Porque este juego es lo que hace de mis días divertidos.

— Date la vuelta — la voz de él es fuerte, imperante y sin pizca de duda, aunque por dentro sabe que está en extremo nervioso.

Ella se gira y sin pedir permiso se arranca de un solo tirón la máscara, lo que él ve no le permite reaccionar rápido ni con lógica.

Sus cabellos rubios caen por su espalda, sus cejas pobladas enmarcan su rostro y sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad. Shortman no tarda en reconocerla, siente que va a perder la fuerza y tirar el arma. No importase el cambio de alturas ni la evolución de su rostro. Ella era, sin dudas.

¿Cuándo la había rebasado en altura? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Helga! ¿Por qué eres tú Miss G?

— ¡Sorpresa! ¿Esperabas a la Reina de Inglaterra? No creas que me has vencido esta vez agente Shortman.

Arnold quien al principio tenía el control de la situación ahora no sabe ni su nombre, ella lo acorrala al otro extremo de la sala. Sus ojos intensos, su aroma embriagante. Y de pronto un beso apasionado, él no puede asimilar nada ni llevar su mente más lejos que a los labios de la criminal a la que perseguía.

Es dulce y adictivo. Sus labios son suaves y su respiración caliente, tanto que podría derretir el frío de cualquiera en ese clima lleno de nieve. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Por qué lo besa? ¿Por qué él no la detiene si es el momento que ha estado buscando? ¿Por qué se está perdiendo entre esos labios que saben a gloria?

La rubia se separa y él jura por un momento ver en sus ojos un destello de auténtica melancolía. En un movimiento que no puede distinguir ella le arrebata el arma y le extrae el cartucho, arrojándosela de regreso.

— Solo quiero que sepas que no soy tan mala como aparento. Gracias por recordarme Arnold.

La criminal se separa y lo empuja con fuerza haciéndole perder el equilibrio, para después arrojarse por el tubo de ventilación, el oficial repara en que el dinero no lo lleva con ella y que tampoco hay nada en el lugar ¿En qué momento lo sacó de ahí? ¿Por qué lo estaba esperando? ¿Por qué insistía en que la encontrara? ¿Acaso quería que él… fuese su llave a la libertad?

El intercomunicador lo interrumpe de sus pensamientos

— ¿La encontraste?

— Sí, pero la perdí. Se ha escapado por la ventilación, revisa a donde se dirigen esos tubos y búscala Gerald.

— ¡Seguro! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

— No estoy seguro, de hecho… estoy muy confundido. Haz lo que te digo solo eso.

Miss G lo había besado. ¡Miss G lo había besado! La criminal con mayor número de robos del país ¡Lo había besado! ¿Qué se suponía tenía que hacer en esa situación? ¿Cómo iba a capturar a la mujer que le había robado el corazón?

Toma el poema que ha encontrado 3 pisos abajo, y vuelve a leerlo.

 _Este pasado me tiene atrapada_

 _Estas emociones me impiden avanzar_

 _Es el sonido de tus pasos, la sensación de persecución_

 _Es la mirada intensa que me entregas mientras me das caza_

 _Es el color de tus ojos que me impiden irme de aquí_

 _De este lugar donde las alas sangran y las piernas no ceden_

 _Si en mi corazón existe un espacio quiero que lo tengas tú_

 _Si vas a seguirme quiero que lo hagas sabiendo quien soy_

Arnold se estremece. Ella lo esperó, sin dudas todo estaba planeado para que ambos se encontraran esa noche ahí.

Ella en verdad era una criminal, una muy inteligente, poética, astuta y encantadora. La criminal que le había robado el corazón desde antes de convertirse en una ladrona profesional.

Tocó sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos. Sí, iba a atraparla y cuando lo hiciese, se la quedaría toda para él.

.

.

.

.

.

No sé, ni de donde salió esto. Solo que me ha dado risa cuando me lo he imagino y lo tenía que escribir sí o sí. Tal vez lo haga fanfic largo pero no estoy segura. ¡Saludos!


End file.
